<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conflicted Future by allofthebirdsdiedin1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435070">Conflicted Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthebirdsdiedin1986/pseuds/allofthebirdsdiedin1986'>allofthebirdsdiedin1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America: The First Avenger, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Peggy Carter - Freeform, bucky pov, legit just some of bucky's thoughts, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthebirdsdiedin1986/pseuds/allofthebirdsdiedin1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very brief scene of Bucky and Steve discussing their future after the war. Steve is, as always, the hopeless optimist. Bucky realizes the truth that Steve chooses to ignore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conflicted Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It won’t be the same.” <br/>The rest of the patrons had finally trickled from the bar, leaving only the two of them, sitting on opposite sides of the table. It made sense, in a way. They had always been together. It was different then. They had been younger, more comfortable. Steve had fit into the crook of his arm on those cold nights long ago. <br/>“It’ll be better,” Steve replied, his voice uncharacteristically hushed. Bucky wasn’t sure that he believed him. Back then, Steve had needed him. Clearly, it was good that Steve had changed, that he could hold his own, but it didn’t stop the tinge of jealousy. Steve would never leave him. He knew that. It still felt wrong, no matter how hard he tried to be happy for him. <br/>“What will we do-” Bucky clutched at the tags around his neck, his only nervous tick. “-once the war is over?” Steve thought for a second,<br/>“We’ll go back to Brooklyn. If we save up we could get a place for ourselves.” <br/>“That sounds nice.” It truly did, if only it would work that way. It wasn’t in Steve’s nature to live quietly. Even when he was small he was looking for fights. As much as Bucky wished otherwise, Steve would use his abilities to fight. <br/>Steve would stay. He would fight. Help others. With Peggy Carter.<br/>And that was great. <br/>Bucky could convince himself to be happy. For Steve’s sake. <br/>As they sat in silence, nursing their drinks, Bucky could tell himself that he was happy. <br/>“Don’t look so down, Stevie, we’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Bucky clasped Steve’s shoulder and shook it, shoving a smile onto his face. He pushed his chair out from the table and stood, grabbing a few coins from his pocket and leaving them on the table. Steve rose and Bucky was once again unnerved by his height. Everything about him was different. Bucky almost wished that his soul had changed with it. <br/>He could have dealt with a new man. With losing his Stevie. It was worse to know that he was still the same person. That this was what he had truly wanted. That if he had been healthier earlier he would have left. <br/>Bucky thought he had been broken before. <br/>Zola didn’t hold a candle to the man in front of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I hope you all enjoy this little snippet. Btw I wrote this very late at night so I apologize if it's bad or if the thought process doesn't make sense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>